Document001
by Akahiko Yukishiki
Summary: School sucks, specially when the teacher is lousy and winter starts. But what if something faithful happened and twists your destiny? Do you want to know? Well, i dont, I just hate it when i tell people that... [OcXAce][Shounen Ai,Comedy(?)][If you hate it dont read it Ok? 3]
1. Chapter 1

_At first I thought it was just a simple admiration, but it all changed when he started to change differently. It's weird, he is the most unknown teacher and I'm the most popular student in this school, a very different people who doesn't suit each other. But every word he speaks always go through my heart beat and it's as if the beats of my heart. I can't tell if this is what they call 'puppy-love' or some kind of romantic crap but I seriously can't take my mind off him. I swear if I find a way to get rid of this feeling, I'll even turn my head bald for it._

_But…  
_

_I must tell the truth… His Blue dark eyes enchant me the most…._

* * *

**Document#001**

**Prologue**

It was a cold winter in the New World Academy and everybody started to get tardy because of the coldness that makes them feel lazy. Well, it's not like they've all been hard working in the first place but students and teachers started to get a little bit of lazy… well… should I just change the word 'little bit'?

"I HATE WINTER!" shouted the dark haired teen with a freezing angry face. He have always hated winter, it was the most unwanted and should-just-disappear-in-earth climate for him. And also… since he has a habit of forgetting on wearing his upper clothing, Portgas is already freezing cold since he left his apartment, though he just knew last 5 minutes ago…

"Why does the earth hates my perfect face? Am I too hot for it to handle?" then a very cold gust of wind that seemed to be a response of the world hit him made him shake more and cursed as he headed to his school which is 5 meters away from his current distance.

"I never thought that a stripper would walk outside amidst in the winter…" Portgas checked the person who just spoke and saw nothing in his back. He looked to the left and right to check where that person is but no luck was found.

"I must be imagining things…" then he continued to walk without noticing the person at his back.

"I'm not your imagination; you just look highly of yourself that you couldn't look down at me." Then he looked at his back again and has to look down to find a blue haired boy wearing a warm looking coat and a thick scarf.

"Who are you?" he said irritated while staring at the finely knitted scarf on the boy's neck.

"I am who I am. You have no rights to call me by my name or address me as 'you' for I am no less than a human like YOU." Then then boy took off his scarf then threw it to the ground in front of Ace. He walked passed him without any care and left Ace staring at the scarf in the snowy ground. Who the hell was that guy? _He really got some guts to tell me that…_ he thought as he picked the scarf up then covered his neck with it.

Surprisingly to Ace, the scarf smelled like hybrid roses. He walked towards the school without noticing the warmth that the scarf gave to him…

* * *

…**In the New World Academy; 3****rd**** floor, class 10-A…**

Ace walked through the large hallways that seemed to be endless. The large open windows welcomed the cold snow to the side of the hallways making Ace get irritated at the janitors or cleaners or whoever it is for not cleaning the school. He cursed under his breath and stopped in front of a room with the plate '10-A' with it. He opened it and expected a greeting from his flirt teacher but only saw a small boy who seems to be awfully familiar…

"YOU?!" he shouted at the boy who had his lip twitched for hearing his student's early morning greeting.

"Mr. Portgas D. Ace, am I correct?" he nodded then lowered his hand "Please enter the room and go to row#4 seat#1 where you'll be seating with Mr. Izo and Mr. Marco…" he obeyed the boy's command then was about to seat when the boy threw a chalk to his head

"WHAT?!" then he received another chalk as a response then he glared at his teacher.

"I have never instructed you to seat down, Mr. Portgas. I only told you to go there…" his brow twitched. He threw his bag on the floor and seated his chair with a challenging smirk. But when he seated, the chair got imbalanced and threw Ace on the floor with his face first. The whole classroom was filled with laughter but was replaced with silence when the teacher raised his hand.

"As I have discussed to you, class, there are consequences to the people who tries to rebel against my law. This classroom is my throne, you, sitting in those old wooden chairs are bound to respect and obey these formidable laws of mine. Any unnecessary action can be used against you and the punishment for going against me is ABSOLUTE BAD LUCK. As for example, Mr. Portgas, who is now loving the taste of the floor, received his punishment for disrespecting me…" everyone chuckled and giggled at his statement "… And those who are planning to will have a taste of punishment. Anyone here has the guts to go against me?" everyone shook their head especially Marco and Izo who is having fun of their new teacher. Ace, who was forgotten in the floor a long time ago, checked the seat he taken and saw a broken leg of the chair that caused the great fall a while ago.

"Ummm… Sensei!" Haruta raised his hand and the teacher nodded for the approval of the question "What's your name and where did you came from?" the teacher took his chalk and wrote 'NON EXISTENCY' on the board

"My name and my home has nothing to do with your life and stupidity. I am here to teach you discipline which your previous teacher, Mr. Idontknowwho, didn't do successfully. Your so-called Oyaji assigned me to do this task and never be going easy on you. So got any more questions? Peasants of this so-called 'perfect' class?!" everyone stayed silent for the harsh words of the teacher. They expected that this new disciplinary teacher will do them for good but Ace will never be tamed to a teacher like him. Though he must admit that he likes his teacher for not being a flirt. But only a little…

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**Ask me, who is this 'NEW' teacher who acts so cool and high? I don't know I myself don't know how to name him. I mean, hello? That guy deserves a cool name! I can't just name him randomly like others do. Oh well~ I'll just search in the net~ 3**

**Oh-oh~! Just noticed me? Im AkaYuki~kun by the way~ Please review for the people who got time and tell me how my first fic is. If not, its ok 3 Go use your time for reading another fic. I know you are just tired of reviewing, after all, I too am lazy3**

**Hate this fic? Its alright too~ Haters make me popular you know3**

**Anyway, if you guys got a great idea about naming system, I would love to hear it~**

**I mustn't take your time my darlings~ I guess I'll have to end the chapii here~**

**Love-love!**

**~AkaYuki~kun3**

**Odachi~sensei is the owner of One Piece3**

**I own the OC's with much love~3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Diary Entry #080 – Date June 5__th__ XXXX_

_Dear diary,_

_It's been years since I written again, I wonder how you are. You see, met many people now and have to adjust with them. I want to talk with them properly but I can't seem to say the right words to express how I feel to meet them. Maybe it's just a self-defense from my fear? Or is it just my selfishness? I don't know, I just couldn't tell them properly about everything about me. Im not actually looking for their acceptance but I am going to make sure that they would become great people someday._

_I hope my expectations won't betray me…_

_Sincerely…_

_**XXXXX**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Documentation #01**

**Ace's POV**

**(**_**At last the Author decided to make my POV. Now I can tell everyone how cool I am ;)**_** )**

Yo everybody! I know every single one of you knows my pretty name. Huh? What did you say? That's right! I'm the famous Portgas D. Ace! Not a single cell wont scream when seeing me, even the atom will blow from being love-strucked. Well, there is one person who would never do that. That Non Existency guy! He wouldn't even care about my Angelic face! Are you girls gonna leave that fact? T.T

Anyway! Don't make me feel more depressed from my bad memories from him, it's supposed to be my oh-so-great afternoon rituals. Why? Because… IT'S 12:00 PEOPLE! IT'S LUNCH TIME! WOOOHHH! Not even the devil itself can stop the doom of the cafeteria. MUHAHAHA!

"ACE~SAMA~!"

"KYAAAA~!3 It's ACE~SAMA!"

"ACE~SAMA~! COME HERE~ I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD~"

And yes, this time is also time for flirts. I winked and the ladies fainted with love-strucked faces. I know, I know, even the goddess of love would faint from that wink.

"Oiiii! Ace~! Here here!" I saw Izo and the gang sitting in the usual lunch table where we all meet each other. I hurriedly walked towards the table and ate the food in front of me without asking whose lunch was it.

"The new teacher really did a number on you, yoi…" Tsss, damned turkey, making my lovely lunch get spoiled with hate.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna talk about that guy." I said after I swallowed the food without even chewing it.

"I think he's kinda cool and stuff. It's hard to tell what he is thinking…" Haruta said with an interest in his face.

"Yeah, I mean, WOW, he even made Ace fall from his seat without even doing anything to it." Izo said with a mocking face

"Actually, I think it was just Ace's bad luck, yoi…" everyone else nodded in agreement. _Are these guys ganging up on me? They're supposed to side with me!_ -_-

"Umm… Excuse me." A low seductive voice came from my back. Ohohoho, it seems that I'll have to borrow the nurse's office after lunch

"What is it missy? Wanna kiss?" when I turned back, I saw the big breasted lady who had a really pale skin and dark eyes that matches with her pretty face. _Nice catch Acey!_

"Actually no, im not interested on you…" _what? What? WHAT?! Another person who has no interest on me? Im dumped again?! Wait, what do I mean again?! It's not like I confessed to someone!_

"Yes there miss?" Izo asked while suppressing the laughter on his face. _Damn it, Izo! You shouldn't laugh at me! Don't you dare!  
_

"I'm looking for a kid with blue eyes, short dark hair and he always wears a scarf that looks exactly like your there mister freckles…" then, Izo couldn't hold it anymore, laughed loudly that caught the whole attention inside cafeteria and was followed by his brothers because of the face I am making. _Damn it! WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY?! FRIDAY THE 13__th__?! WHY AM I SO IN BAD LUCK?_

…_This classroom is my throne, you, sitting in those old wooden chairs are bound to respect and obey these formidable laws of mine. Any unnecessary action can be used against you and the punishment for going against me is ABSOLUTE BAD LUCK…_

…_And those who are planning to will have a taste of punishment…_

Those words echoed in my head and decided who is to blame from all these bad luck of mine. _Damn it! IS HE HAUTING ME?!_

"I'm sorry miss but our new Sensei doesn't fully fit on your description. He doesn't really wear a scarf like… Mister Freckles…" Izo whispered the last part which was successfully heard by me. _Fuck, I don't feel like going home anymore…_

"Is that so?" then she gave a sweat smile then left us. _Thank god she left! I almost died from embarrassment. _

"I wonder what she wants from Sensei…"

"I think I saw her getting a picture, or is it just my imagination?" Thatch said suddenly out of the blue that startled me.

"Sh— Thatch! Don't scare me like that! Are you a ghost or a horror antagonist?" he frowned and looked down at his plate. I swear I didn't know he was there.

"But damn, why would a hot chick look for a Hitler Kid in the first place?" Haruta asked while eating his food with a smile on his face that never faded. Maybe he didn't get over from what is happening today.

"Maybe her sister?" we all laughed from what Thatch said. Sister? Pfft! That's nearly impossible! He doesn't look like the one to have care about anything so why would he have a sister?

Then…

I suddenly get lonely from the thought of him being alone that's why he got like that. I mean, I already feel guilty now. I should have thought of those things…

Damn…

What the hell is happening to me?

…**At the Classroom 10-A; 1:30 PM…**

Fuck… Fuck fuckity fuck! THERE'S NO ROOM FOR GUILTY IN MY HEART FOR HIM NOW, HE SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO WOULD BE GUILTY TO US! Imagine, he opened the fucking windows of the classroom and filled it with snow. IT'S SO FUCKING COLD AND IT'S NOT FUCKING COOL. Is this guy insane?! Why the hell would he open the window when it's so damn cold and when he knows that I HAD NO SHIRT TO WEAR IN THE FIRST PLACE?! This guy really has deep anger on me. I swear it.

"Now…" the damned teacher finally spoke "…everybody strip."

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" everybody except for Marco shouted in chorus. _Holy shit, is he kidding?!_

"B-but Sensei it's too cold and us girls too?" the girls started to whisper to each other until Sensei stomped his high-heeled boot on the floor to silence the whole class. His eyes looked at each and every one of us like he is looking at our very soul. This guy is creepy and in the same time a jerk.

"Is there any problem for you being a female? Is your sexuality an excuse to disobey my command? Remember this: you are just a tip of my pen, Ah- no. You are just a tip of my heel. I can step on you whenever I wanted. No one is interested in your body so STRIP!" then everyone hurriedly took off their upper clothes but hesitated on taking off the others "Okay, now what do you feel?" _Fuck that! What else would you feel when you take off your clothes in the winter? Cold buddy, COLD!_

"I-I'm freezing sensei…" the girl who asked recently answered his question. He nodded and faced the black board

"So is the children who doesn't have any home to live, no parents to hug, no food to eat. But yet, why do they strive to survive such awful life? You ask why? Because they want to live! No, they knew that they will live! If you idiots who think lowly to these children are no more than that of a house pig! If you have what it takes to step on such strong souls then you should have the strength to feel the same feeling that they have. Get it? YOU PIGS IN HUMAN SKIN!" everyone got silent, speechless. Damn, I know he's harsh but he's correct. This guy, I wonder who he is.

_***Knock knock***_

"Yes, you may come in…" the woman from the cafeteria appeared from the door with her sweet seductive smile on tact. What the hell is she doing here? "What do you want you immoral woman?" Sensei glared at the woman as she gets near him and hugged him tightly.

"Ah~ Kawaii~sama, you feel so warm and good~ I want more of you~3 **(A/N: I swear it is not me O_O)**" she forcibly squished his face to her gigantic boobs. Faceboob; when humiliation goes to the next level… (LOL)

"What do you want from me perverted woman?" he pushed her away and fell in the snowy ground.

"Ara ara, that's harsh of you **'Sensei'**… But you make me turned on more and more…" she licked her lower lip and looked at Sensei with pure lust.

_What… The hell is happening here?!_

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Ara ara, it seems that a new character came in the scene. What the hell is happening to this academy?! Lolz, actually, since I had no time to introduce her in the story line, she'll be guesting my Notes for today! (I cant have her to other notes cause she's too agressive)**

**Loony: Hello everyone~ Im Loony and I want to *TOOOOOT* and *TOOOOOT* then *TOOOOOT* with you until you *TOOOOOT* *TOOOOOOOOOT* *TOOOOOOOOOOT*3**

**ASDAEGADFGSDFGASFADGDS, not in the note please! Okay, time to change the topic! What do you work and who are you working for**

**Loony: Oh? I love stealing pictures from people especially when they are in bed and doing—**

**WHOOOPSS! And who are you working for?**

**Loony: Hmmm? Sorry but I am not working for anybody. I just love taking pictures to people~ Do you want to see my XXX files? *winks***

**Ummm… Ok, the I shall end my note here before the whole things get worse… (OMG IM ACTUALLY ACCEPTING THE OFFER UNCONCIUOSLY)**

**Bye my lovlies~3**

**Love love!**

**~AkaYuki-kun3**

**Odachi~sensei is the owner of One Piece3**

**I own the OC's with much love~3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Have you heard of the mysterious person who sends pictures to the government?_

_It is said that he always send pictures about government authorities who are actually doing some crime behind people's back…_

_Though he doesn't want money or he has no plan to blackmail them. He is warning them. But I don't know why he wants that since he won't get anything even a single thanks from people._

_The scarier fact is…_

_He can get pictures from murders and massacres without being noticed. But he doesn't even give to the police for evidences or clues for their investigation. But what is scary or should I just say creepy? Is that he only keeps it for himself and makes it as his collection. _

_Truly creepy…_

_Though I wonder why he keeps it for himself in the first place…_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Documentation #2**

**Ace's POV**

**(It seems that I'll be taking over the whole 3 chapters *evil laugh*)**

_What the hell is happening here?!_

"Disgusting as ever, Ms. #1 most wanted-to-know-more slut. Are you here to get another picture of me because of over-using some of my pictures?" _wait, wait… WAIT! What does he meant by 'using'? Does that mean… you know… THAT…_

"Ara ara, you really read me much more, '**Sensei**'…" Sensei glared at her. He massaged his temple and sighed.

"What do you want from me, Looney?" he said with a low voice that sent me shivers without knowing why. The Looney-woman smiled for being called by her name and showed something to his from her camera. At first, he had a shocked reaction then turned into a serious expression.

"Class… Dismissed…" then he went out with the woman. Everyone started to whisper to each other and made me ask a question with curiosity…

"Aren't you guys feeling cold anymore?" everyone blinked for how many seconds then started shivering from the supreme coldness.

…_why do they strive to survive such awful life? You ask why? Because they want to live! No, they knew that they will live!_

Those words echoed in my mind. I don't know why every time he tells something, it becomes a part of my brain. Heck, it's like he's stronger than my own conscience…

Hell, why the heck am I thinking of him? Maybe I'm just too hungry that's why…

…**At the principal's office; 30 minutes after the dismissal of class 10-A…**

The whole gang and I decided to get here to talk to Oyaji about the new Teacher he assigned to us. We will ask why the heck, how the fuck, and who's that fucking shit whose been messing with us. Though they have different questions to ask because they look happy to have that teacher around.

"WHY THE HECK IS THIS MARK IN THIS PICTURE WHERE THE MASSACRE HAPPENED?! WHAT ARE YOU HIDDING FROM ME?! YOU DAMNED OLD GEEZER!" a familiar voice sounded through the door to Oyagi's office. Don't tell me—

"Oyaji!" I kicked open the door and saw the table being flipped and papers around the two of them. The Lady who is having her face covered with blood is restraining Sensei from attacking Oyaji.

"Kawaii~sama, please calm down. You make me feel too good…" the Lady drooled in pleasure from the pain she is feeling. _Holy shit, don't tell me she's a masochist?_

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" then it felt like time stopped for a second. I don't know why but the wall suddenly had cracks from what it seems to be punches and Sensei's fist is already bloody.

"Now… Explain… In every detail… Every happening… Why were your people there… What were you planning and why…? Didn't you help those poor little souls…" his head was covered by the shadow of his bangs and his voice was ragged like he was preventing something from coming out. Heck, we're all confused in here.

"Everyone, get out." Oyaji ordered with seriousness in his voice where no one would dare to disobey. What else would I do than getting out? Nothing! Sensei and Oyaji knows something that we don't know. Mark? Massacre? Souls? What the hell are those about? What does he mean by 'Those poor little souls'?

When the door opened, we all looked and saw Sensei and the woman walking in haste. Is it just me or I just saw Sensei with sorrowful eyes?

"Oyaji…?" I peered at the door like a little kid hiding from his scary daddy (LOLz). Oyaji had the face of sadness, pity, and something like… Anger? Why is Oyaji angry? Did he get mad from Sensei? _Well, good luck, you'll be skinned alive if you made him angry…_

"My sons…" everyone came in and listened intently to what Oyaji will say "…there's a traitor in our family…" everyone went silent and no one spoke to ask. _There's a traitor? Impossible! But how…?_

"That kid will help us find him…" then he drank a bottle of sake he hid behind his chair "…and get rid of all his mistakes."

I went to Sensei personally to ask what happened. It's not like I care about him or anything. I looked for him at the faculty room but he was nowhere to be found. I asked the other 'FLIRT' teacher's where the new teacher is but they said they don't know anything about the new teacher. I went to the receptionist to ask where Sensei is but I don't know Sensei's name so she wasn't any help. Though my fan girls are a reliable source…

"KYAAA~! ACE~SAMA IS ASKING ME A QUESTION! OMG! " one my fan girls fainted and started dreaming in her dreamland…

"Ummm, please tell me where our new teacher is… I'm really in a hurry…" then she told me about a girl and a kid being together and went to the nurse's office. She said that the kid was crying and the girl had to carry him at her back which I doubted that it was really Sensei. But those doubts were nothing to my curiosity because I went to the Clinic to check and saw Sensei sniffing and rubbing his eyes. _I know I'm crazy to say this but… I really find him cute when crying. WTF ACE! ARE YOU TURNING INTO SOMEKIND OF SADIST?!_

"What are you doing here Mr. Portgas?" he glared at me with red puffy eyes. Awww… He couldn't glare at me properly…

"What happened in the office?" then he turned away with no care

"Mr. Portgas, my conversation with your 'Oyaji' has nothing to do with you. You have no care about anything in this world but you care about the argument between you 'Oyaji' and mine? Such nonsense…" alright, talking to this guy make me want to strangle the Author… (**Why me?!**)

"Go Mr. Portgas. Leave and study for your lessons tomorrow, so that it will be easy for you to do the activities…" I raised my brow and he sighed

"Tomorrow, you'll all have to die…"

**_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!_**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**New World Academy, where dying is a part of a lesson. Any one wanna enroll? All you need is ID picture, live birth, criminal record or good moral character, and strong sense of sanity. Please pass your requirements to the Newgate facility and you're good as enrolled 3**

**Ace: What the fucking hell is that lesson all about?! Don't tell me he's really planning to kill us all? Oi! OI! Are you listening to me? OI!**

**Also, I know everyone is curious on what kind of name will I choose for him. No worries my darlings, I myself don't know yet3 Im gonna search very hard to make up a very interesting name. But if everything fails, im gonna name him 'CRAP' for you~3**

**And before I end the note, im gonna tell that there's a new character next chapter! OMG! Im such a spoiler~ **

**Okay, I have to say my good byes~**

**Bye my lovlies~3**

**Love love!**

**~AkaYuki-kun3**

**Odachi~sensei is the owner of One Piece3**

**I own the OC's with much love~3**


	4. Chapter 4

_I search for truth and justice…_

_I am formless but have form…_

_I was a no one but now a someone…_

_Who am i? I mean, what am i?_

_I don't know, I don't really know…_

_How should I know?_

_I'm just nothing more than a nobody to everybody_

_My life isn't colorful, not even colorless_

_No one accepts me, no one will_

_He stood up there so high that he wouldn't even see me_

_But his calm face looked down and saw my existence_

_He held out his hand, willing to give me life_

_Of course I accepted, this is my chance to prove myself_

_He gave me what a human should have_

_He even showed me how it feels to have a family_

_I swore in my existence that I will help him_

_So that I could repay all that he gave to me…_

_And I shall prevail myself to everyone until the time comes that he calls for my name…_

* * *

**Chapter03**

**Unnamed (1)**

**Ace's POV**

Fuck, im not going to school. I don't feel like going anymore. I really hate that teacher so much. I mean, dying? Really? Is dying part of the lesson? That STUPIDITY! ASDFAGADFGWERTW If this was some kind of book, I'll salvage the author (**have mercy T.T**).

***Ring!***

My phone rang that almost made my ears jump from the sound. Who the fuck is calling? I swear I'm gonna—

"Hello?!" I answered it with an angry sleepy voice without checking who was calling. There was a moment of silence until he finally answered the phone.

"I'm giving you 45 minutes to change and run towards the school. If you fail to do that, I'll have to tell your 'Oyaji' about this and I might as well post at the school's bulletin board where your apartment is so that you will never be able to sleep peacefully at night. Also, I have already the Xerox copy of your Bio-data, I wouldn't mind to post this all over the school without giving today's lessons. Okay then, your time starts now…" he ended the call that made me absorb everything in my brain…

…HOLY SHIT THAT MOSTEROUS TEACHER!

I hurriedly put my pants on and wore the scarf then finally ran towards the school with haste. I swear whenever he needs help, I'LL JUST BE LAUGHING AT HIM WHILE HE IS ON THE VENGE OF DYING! MUHAHAHA!

* * *

…**At the Classroom 10-A; 8:00 am…**

"I'm here!" I crashed at the door then tried to catch some breath. He just looked at me with those uncaring eyes then pointed at my seat for me. I raised my brow to make see that he won't screw at me again.

"Take your seat Mr. Portgas, I was just about to start the lesson…" aaaannnddd I forgot about that crap but I wasn't able to protest because I'm still FUCKING BREATHLESS! "…now, may show you unworthy fools a valuable that I will be using for this lesson." He took out a scythe that look SO COOL like ME :P "…and I'll be using this to kill you all…" everyone blinked except for me who already know about the lesson

"Umm… Sensei, are you joking? Cause you're not good at jokes…" Oh? I never thought Thatch existed in this room (**LoL, Bad ace! Bad!**)

"And do I look like I'm joking Mr. Thatch?" everyone went silent even though it's already silent! You know that? You feel more silent even though it's already silent? Get me?

"S-sensei! You're really good at joking… Ha-ha-h-ah-a!" He sounded like he was creeped about what sensei said, but I'm sure we'll all end up dead in the classroom. Everyone else faked a smile while I looked like this ** -_-**

"Then— ***thwak!*** I'll just start with the first row since you all look ready now…" D-did he just cut off my classmate's head? The blood is already pooling and the girls are screaming. Izo, Marco, thatch and I stood up with a defensive stance. We all have terrified expression on our face but SHIT! He wasn't really joking in the first place!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SENSEI?!" Izo shouted at Sensei receiving a look from Sensei.

"I'm giving you your lesson. Today's lesson is called Out-of-the-body experience. If I'm going to discipline you, I might as well see your worth…" then he swung the scythe to the two other students, cutting off their bodies in a perfect split.

"AHHH! HELP US! SENSEI'S GONE MAD!" the girl rushed towards the door which was blocked by the woman called Loony. She was about to go out but Loony grasped her arm and threw her towards Sensei which sliced her stomach and left some inside's on the ground.

"'**Sensei'** is so bold as always…" she made a creepy smile and guarded the door. Sensei just glared at her and continued on his slicing mode until there's 4 of use left.

"Ace, can you burn the room without making it that big?" Izo asked while ripping his kimono to move well. I nodded at him and ran towards Sensei setting my hand on blaze. I was about to punch him when I suddenly slipped on the floor. _HOLY SHIT, WHY IS IT THAT IM SO UNLUCKY?! AND WHY NOW?_

…_This classroom is my throne, you, sitting in those old wooden chairs are bound to respect and obey these formidable laws of mine. Any unnecessary action can be used against you and the punishment for going against me is ABSOLUTE BAD LUCK…_

_**SHIT SHIT SHIT! DON'T TELL ME THAT BAD LUCK THING WAS TRUE?!**_

"_Good night, Ace…"_

***thwack!***

I don't know why… But it was the first time he called me by my own name…

* * *

**...Inside the void; ETERNITY…**

_Wake up, you fool…_

Huh? What was that? A devil? Damn, I knew I was going to hell with this beautiful face of mine. TOO MANY HATERS!

_No you fool, I am not a devil… Do you wish for me to kill you again?_

Again? Does it mean…?

"Sensei? Where am I? AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

…

_Because I was checking if you fools are all worthy but it seems that only few are to be trusted…_

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever. Anyway, where am I?"

_You are inside my shadow. This is called ETERNITY. A part of darkness that swallows up strong souls like you have, Mr. Portgas…_

"Wow, now that you mention it, I couldn't see anything… Anyway, where are the others?"

_Your brothers are already sent back to the Human world. You are the last one to awaken since you are in my #1 stupid list… Go now, Mr. Portgas… The true lesson is about to start…_

"W-wait! For a second I knew I heard you speaking normally, right?"

…

…

* * *

…**Back at the Classroom…**

"Now that you are awaken, our lesson shall start. The remaining people inside the room are to be trusted truly. Make sure not to break that trust. The Out-Of-The-Body experience helped you enhance your abilities. Am I right? Devil fruit users…" then Marco smirked at the teacher.

Oh yeah, so that was actually a cover from the beginning? I think this is going to be fun…

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Yo~ yo~ yo~~~! I know, I know, this chapter sucks. Umm, HELLO? Im not an action writer people! If I only knew how to kill, then I would have told you guy precisely. Ok~?**

**Sooo… How many people do you think is left? 5? 6? 4? Ohohoho, Of course I don't know! Cause there are new characters that will reveal in the future chapters. Though I still don't have name for them yet TROLOLOLOL**

**Who the heck is the person who is monologuing in my chapter?! What does he want anyway?! Lol, ill just end the note here now.**

**Bye~**

**Love love!**

**~AkaYuki-kun3**

**Odachi~sensei is the owner of One Piece3**

**I own the OC's with much love~3**


	5. Chapter 5

_All of my life, i tried my best to push people away from me because i am only a threat to their lives. I ran, hide and seeked for the reason why im doing such idiotic things without a reason. Until these people came in my life and claimed themselves as "Friends". Of course, i tried to push them away like i always do. I ignored their kindness, I acted heartless and even made a trap just to let them think that i planned to kill them but they are too persistent to handle. I didn't know why and what their after me but they are stuck to me like a magnet. I gave in to their love and learned many things from them. They opened my heart and mind to things i never believed and even achieved of what they call "Family"..._

_I was happy... I never though such things existed because i was too selfish of myself to learn many thing. They gave me hope that i never had before. I swore to protect them even though it costs my life... No, not life, my own soul._

_But in just one blink of an eye... Everything that i cherish died one-by-one without me knowing. That day was supposed to be my happiest day... But it turned out to be the most unwanted day in my whole life..._

_That's why, i will find that person who ravaged my precious family and torment his soul for eternity... I will show him what kind of madness he created on me. He messed up with the wrong being... Apologies must not be accepted... How can i accept anyway? When sorrys already has no space in my heart?_

* * *

**Chapter04**

**Unnamed (2)**

**Ace's Pov**

**[Secret Criminal's Den; Underground]**

Ok, I know I said that everything will be cool after what happened. But FUCK, Underground? SO FUCKING AWESOME! Only some people can enter the Underground like Most wanted criminals or Dealers or even the richest type of person! If Sensei was able to enter the Underground with us, who are new to this place what the fucking hell is he?

"Umm, Sensei, how the hell did you know about this place and how did you get the VIP in this place?" Thatch asked as Sensei looked at him with his brow raised.

"Mr. Thatch, I didn't notice that you were with us. What a great skill of stealth you have there..." Pfffftt. I stopped myself from laughing loudly from what Sense said. Okay guys! Since you noticed that Thatch is like being ignored like that, I'll tell you why he get be like a 'non-existent' in here. It's because Thatch rarely speaks to people that's why we don't notice him when he's with us. Now that I said that, Thatch, right now, is at the back with a heavy dark aura muttering something like 'next time... next time...' or something like that.

"I have connections in the underground that's why i can do whatever I please in this place." wooooooaaahhhh, so much from being a terror teacher. Wait a minute... Did he just say that he can do anything? How about...

"Can you destroy the place without being imprisoned?" i blurted out but he just continued to walk. Heh! Should i taunt him? "Oh? Sensei can't do that? So you can't do anything you want here AT ALL..." then he stopped at a shop and went in to buy something. When he got out, he has 4 pieces of grenade in his hands and handed it to me. I looked at him questioningly when he suddenly pulled the pin from the four of them.

**WAIT A SECOND!**

"HOLY SHIT!" I threw the pin away from me which is the shop where he came from and we ran away leaving Sensei.

***BOOOOOOOMMMM***

Then we looked at the explosion and just remembered that Sensei wasn't with us when we ran. Oh shit, we're so dead when Oyaji hears about this.

"There Mr. Portgas, my proof that I can do what I please in this place. If you want, I can purchase an atomic bomb to destroy the whole place..." we all shook our head and continued to walk away from the burning shop where people are already panicking. I swear im never going to taunt Sensei again. NEVER...

"We're here..." then we stopped at a certain entrance where we can hear the cheers of the crowd that made me smirk in excitement.

"Sensei, don't tell me this is how you will make us gods?" Sensei just kept silent and went inside the dark tunnel where the echoes of shouts and the sounds of metals clashing. I swear i'll never forget this day in my whole life...

"Get ready, your fight will be nearing..." then we finally entered the colosseum which had a wide ring on the center and a group of people fighting each other.

**THIS. IS. AWESOME!**

"C-c-c-c-can I fight Sensei? Just once? Please~?" I pleaded at Sensei like a child that made Sensei raise his brow. Woah, so this is Sensei's signature pose? It doesn't suite him at all! Hehehe

"I prepared 4 round battles for all of you. A group match where all of you shall fight as a group, a single player for 1-on-1 match, a tag team for double players and a death match where one of you have to play..." I smirked in interest from what I heard. So, this is going to be an all-out match? Heh! I think I kinda like this version of Sensei.

"So..." He stomped his heel that sounded throughout the whole colosseum that caught the attention of every person inside "... Prove your worthiness of being my students..." then we all moved towards the ring where our names were being mentioned by the referee or something like that.

**"...And now, let me introduce to you the challengers who was sponsored by the one of the Fallen Saints, Chesire!"** then a guy with a violet stripped jacket with cat ears appearing on his hair came out from nowhere and hugged Sensei from behind

"Peek-a-boo! You're here Tsuyoi~sama~! I've been waiting for you~" then he made a flirty expression that suddenly made me fume in madness for no reason "Oh? Entity is also here? I thought you were dead 2 days ago~" then the mummified-headed-guy called Entity glared at him from our back which means that the glare passed through us. Man, that was an ice-chilling look he gave!

"So, it was you who sent those weaklings to my garden? Sorry but i already took care of them." the i dont know why but i felt the smirk behind his face receiving a creeped-out look from the Cheshire guy.

**"... Marco of the 10-A class! Pheonix!"**

**"...Portgas of the 10-A class! Fire Fist!"**

**"...Izo of the 10-A Class! Egotist!"**

**"...Thatch of the 10-A Class!"**

**"...Haruta of the 10-A Class!"**

**"...The Transferee of the 10-A Class! Entity!"**

**"...Iraiah of the 10-A Class! Priztine!"**

**"...The President of the 10-A Class! Jun Ruukie!"**

All of us "..."

"Really Sensei? Really?"

"Nice Sensei, nice... I really like the naming system..."

"Next time, tell us when you write our names for an event..."

"Is there something wrong with my naming..?" Sensei asked with his confused-poker face

"NONE" we all said sarcastically while thinking what Sensei is writing in our class record.

"...So, let the PIRATE RUMBLE BEGIN!" then the sounds of drums started for the preparation of the fight.

_Maybe meeting Sensei wasn't a bad thing at all..._

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

**GAHAHAHA! Never taunt serious people. They might bite. xD**

**Sooo, I think I kinda have I name for him but im not quite suuuuureeee. And also, if I couldn't find a perfect name for him after this "Unnamed" chapters, I cannot continue since I still have no name that suits him that's why HELP this fic or end it here miserably. LOLOLOL, Im serious and unserious… Get me?**

**Oh? What's this? OMG characters?! Who are they?! I don't know! Im stupid to know! You guys too since you don't know! :P**

**Oh yeah, i was about to declare this fic to be hiatus until a miracle mas made. I GOT MY NEW LAPTOP! TROLOLOLOL, since i can encode and write freely now, ill be continuing my journey with you guys LOLz**

**Love love!**

**~AkaYuki-kun3**

**Odachi~sensei is the owner of One Piece3**

**I own the OC's with much love~3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**There's no such thing as true peace. Day and night I keep on thinking what happened to this world and how it started to get devoured by human greed. But I only found one answer to that question. It was the imperfection of human all along. Because of their imperfection, they started to yearn for more and started to kill each other to gain superiority. That's one of the most disgusting facts of being a human. Of course, im also a human but I decided that I will forsake my humanity because i am a different level to them. But I wonder if humans can be saved by their so-called God which doesn't even exist. I really hate this but I must admit that I want to help humans to save themselves. I did try once… But it ended up increasing their greed. That's one of the reasons why I abandoned them. But this time, I'll help them differently. I'll give them my imperfection for them to realize that everything they have and they believe in is NOT REAL and they should know that the best. I'll give them the last shred if my humanity and lead them to their rightful places. Though I wish that this time it works out. Because the one who will be in trouble is my own humanity…**_

* * *

**[Unnamed (03)]**

**[Normal POV]**

Ohohoho, as the class 10-A prepare for the first round. But one of them has a little tiny bit of interest to their Sensei that made him want to know more. And that itsy bitsy interest is so very rare that their Class President, Jun Ruuki, made a little search about him and asked for aid to his classmates…

"I don't want to join your first round. It sounds boring I'd rather just stand in the ring and watch all of you die one by one. I'll just do my research and you guys try hard winning without me." Orrr so we thought. He slowly turned his back and flicked his fingers

"System modifier…" then a holographic screen automatically appeared in front of him and had the contents that looked like a computer window with documents and folders. Ohohoho! It is what you think what it is! He's no more less than a devil fruit user! He ate the Techno Techno fruit (Hell I don't know how to name devil fruits. Lololololz) and he gained the power of technology. At first he thought he couldn't handle this power because of the discrimination he received from people but until he moved and learned how to use it. The Newgate Academy heard about this ability and offered him refuge then power. He accepted it and got on a 100 days research inside the library. Because of this, he gain knowledge about many thing and was able to fully use his ability. The shock of the school's authorities from how they found Ruuki on the study table limp and powerless made and outrage in the school but he only said this…

"_I have achieved the truth of this rotten world…"_

Many wondered what he just meant but all they know is that he suddenly gained a lot of knowledge about murders and many other mass murdering. He became the school's MOST DANGEROUS WISE MAN because of the three incidents that happened in the school. The first one is the murder he committed at the 5 th grade's librarian and only said that he was the main head of the missing students incident and even pointed out where he had hid them. They found the bodies of the students inside of an incubator and said to be losing their memories. Their abilities were repelled and no one knew what happened to it. But they suspected him to know what happened. As thanks, they have allowed him do conduct researches that are illegal and never get on his way. The second incident was the Burned library where he just said that no one is to care what he decides to burn. But when some intelligence took risk and investigated, they found out that there was a book that had IMMORTALITY on it was the one left and it was the main reason why the student attempted to burn the library. Even though he failed to burn the book, he took it and kept it for safe keeping. The last incident was connected to the world government. But he kept silent about the fact.

Now, he found an interest to his new Sensei and decided to research about him. After all, the guy got access to this illegal battleground without any effort. And he also noticed the naming of his colleagues to him. He has no particular code to be called. And he smelled something fishy and decided that he ate fish this lunch.

"Auto search… Fallen Saints" then 3 more screens appeared in front with the tittles: Angels descended to earth, 1000 years war, and the mass murdering in the Refugee's Orphanage. As he scanned silently and made theories and finally got a conclusion to all his questions. His Sensei is not an enemy but you wouldn't want an enemy of him.

* * *

**[1****st round battle: Class-A vs. Synchrony Gang]**

The battle started and Portgas ran all over with a wicked smile on his face. His flames danced with the roaring speed and attacked the first person he was near to. The opponent dodged his punch but was unable to escaped the flames that engulfed his fist. The fire slowly burned his clothing and scattered all over his body as he screams for help.

Jun, who was standing in there without moving an inch became the target of the opponents gunner and almost got shot on his arm. He never reacted; he just stayed there like it was a way of mocking his opponent. Due to irritation, his opponent came bashing with his gun being used as a bat and swung it towards his head expecting to see him bleeding in the ground but unfortunately for him he was stopped by something like a force field.

"Of course, I don't want to get dirtied by the likes of you so I installed an anti-virus. And you know what's special about my anti-virus?" his opponent made a irritated questioning face and felt something tingling in his arm "…it automatically deletes all kinds of threat that attempt to breach through…" the his opponent got a heart failure and slumped at the ground with his face bearing the expression of suffocation.

"As expected from the class president, he always take care of things from just talk… -_- " Iraia made a face with boredom as she sits down and watches her class president while tangling her enemy with ribbons at her back "…that ribbon is made of pure silk that was gifted to me by the King of Linen. No one can easily damage it without dying." The ribbon loosened and returned to its owner when the person lost consciousness.

"Why is it that I am ignored by everyone?" Thatch got on the end of the ring with a very depressed aura because of he was ignored by his opponents and just kept on passing him.

"Don't feel down Thatch. Someone will fight you next round…" Then Izo seated beside him for comfort as he rests for he thinks that it will only be troublesome to battle. He doesn't want to sweat because his make-up will only fade.

"You guys should At least help, yoi..." said Marco who is seated at the bodies of his defeated opponents. He gazed at the class president and smirked when he saw him looking away with a slight annoyed face.

"_**Blahblahblahblahblah! The winner is the class-A!"**_

Then everyone rejoiced and cheered to the group as they walk away. The next round will be more interesting than the first one…

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

**Yoyoyoyo! Yo guys~ I finally found out the solution to my naming problems. I'll tell you the story on how I got the name for the Sensei and finally! No more naming problems. And sorry if this chapter sucks because I got to encode my new story that I will someday publish at wattpad.. But at least I made this fic easy right? :)**

**Anyway, we all know that this chapter revolves around the class prez Ruuki-san. Isn't he cool?! Al though I dnt know how to make a name for a devil fruit LOLOLOLOLz!**

**So guys, any idea's or opinions? Tell me! It might as well help me get out of this crazy slump. Actually this chapter was made because of a poem I made and the other story too. But I suddenly lost the brain to create another chapter so I have no choice but to seek for help! CALL 911! LOLOLOLOLz**

**Seriously guys, I need help. I've been getting a lot of trouble writing and heck I couldn't even find something that can give me ideas! And im also looking for a boyfriend! LOLz**

**I have to say goodbye before I get into serious trouble with my tutor xD**

**Love love!**

**AkaYuki~kun~**

**I don't want to repeat the copyright since you all already know who made one piece and the oc's. Ok`?**


	7. Chapter 7

_A long time ago, there lived a prince who had his hair tied in a beautiful clean braid. Many admired his beauty and loved him. The country's king died and he was turned into the heir of the kingdom. Everyone was happy to make him as their new king but one noble envied him and made a way to ruin the image of the prince. He cut the braided hair and told the whole kingdom a lie that no one has attempted to believe. But due to the proof that the noble shown, everyone disowned the prince and burned him to death. Everyone witnessed and heard the screams of help and plead but just stood there and watched the prince. The whole kingdom lost their precious prince and honored the noble as their new king. But only days have passed, the king ruled the kingdom with greed and envy. His greed angered the peaceful soul of the prince and once again surfaced in the world full of vengeance. He showed his burned face by all of the people inside the kingdom and made them regret on killing a innocent prince who only knew how to love them. The people came to the castle and burned every single piece of the tyrant king's treasures and also the king's face. They did not kill him, they spared his life for the prince wanted him to live his life full of hatred and discrimination. The fallen prince finally got his revenge, but he couldn't return to the afterlife because of the events that was triggered. He didn't say a word, he accepted it. His soul wondered for a century as no one notices his existence until he found someone and vowed to serve him for eternity._

"_**From now on, your name is Entity. Your soul shall receive it body and atone for your sins. As long as you stay by my side, you are considered as FORGIVEN…"**_

* * *

**[Unnamed (04)]**

**[Normal POV]**

The first battle is done. The 10-A students rested and talked about nonsense and everything. Some were busy doing something and the others are eating. Their Sensei didn't show himself yet and the Entity guy just stared at the blank space and whispering to himself. Thatch got creeped out and decided to ask the weird mummified guy what the hell is wrong with him.

"Ummm, hhhhmmmm, h-hey…." The entity guy heard him and looked at the person who got startled with the look of his eyes. He hurriedly evaded look because he knew that his looks can shiver people's souls out.

"I am not your English teacher to hear you saying vocabulary. What question do you ask?" annnnddd maybe asking a weird person is a wrong idea. Thatch struggled to find the right words on his question. Since he never usually ask people, he wants to ask him formally and he really wishes that he won't threaten the person.

"You ask why I am speaking to myself? I cannot give an answer because you will never understand anyway." And then again he threatened him without even asking. He looked down and mumbled something that no one could hear but actually I myself was wrong (lets just say that normal is actually a person so that it would be fun LOLz)

"Do not worry, I am not threatened of anything. This is just how I am. Though I must admit that I am happy that you are worried…" then he walked away from Thatch who was blushing from what the guy said. He stood there until Izo patted his shoulder with worry.

"Are you okay?" Thatch blushed even more when he remembered what the guy said.

"Y-yeah…" then he also walked out with Izo smelling something fishy and he knows the best that he only ate vegetables this day (his on a diet xD)

* * *

**[At the Audience; VIP Viewing room]**

"So, Mr. Donquixote, have you decided whom to side?" a wide mischievous smile matched with the interested one. Cheshire the Cat pointed the gun while floating at the air as the Flamingo sit in front of him. The other family member's are at the corners of the room ready to attack anytime but this didn't fade the cheery mischievous attitude of the cat-wanna-be.

"Fuffuffuffu~ Oh~ Spare me your wrath, darling. We both know what reasons we got." He was about to move a finger but Cheshire only pointed the gun at the top making Doflamingo stop at once.

"I am not a fool~ My brains are not as small as you have~" then the lady with a maid outfit dashed towards him with anger. Even though her master ordered them not to interfere, her temper was the main problem to manage.

"How dare you mock young master!" then her leg turned into a revolver and shot the floating cat who was off guarded. But luckily, Cheshire is made up of vapor and took it without damage. He bit the lady's neck that effectively immobilized the weapon girl.

"I just ate the paralyzing mushroom so you wont be able to move for how many months. A year maybe~" Doflamingo's brow twitched and made a frown to the cat

"Don't involve them, kid. This is our talk…" then the cat chuckled at his statement

"Our? Only the two of us? Is that so? Then why is there 4 people inside this room who's killing intent is so strong that it suffocates your low ranked underling? Do you also want to say 'Oh, what kind of cat would have guts to counter a wolf?' though you are actually a bird. Nyahahahahan~" then he disappeared in the thin air and re-appeared at the lap of the Pink blob "…but I'll keep silent if you answer the question I asked, sweetie~" now he turned into his flirty mode then stretched his body as if he was a cat.

"What will I get when I side with your leader?" he lifted the cat's face with his pointing finger and received a purr from the cat.

"The Pandora Cube's gift. Like it~?" Doflamingo hummed in interest then laughed making the cat uncomfortable in his position "…STOP MOVING~! . " he whined childishly and scratched the man's arm

"Fuffuffu, I'll think about it…" then the cat looked at him with boredom and disappeared with no permission nor warning "…Fuffuffuffu~ Who would have thought that one of the most wanted treasures would be possessed by a Disciplinary teacher…" then again he let out a crazy laugh that almost filled the room.

"Silence…" Sugar ordered that made him stop.

"Ok…" T.T

* * *

**[Back at the 10-A resting place]**

"OI! OI! That's my food! Don't eat it, yoi!" then Marco kicked Ace's face to stop him from stealing his precious food that Thatch cooked. They all know that even Thatch is ignored, his food can never be ignored because of its mouth watering taste.

"This is nice…" Iraia commented at the food but never faced Thatch

"What a savory taste…" then Ruuki slowly chewed the meat in his mouth

"Your food is awesome as always Thatch!" Izo cheered him up only receiving a nod from Thatch. Their comments are nice but Thatch is expecting someone to say something. Entity noticed his gaze and and seemed to smile that only Thatch can feel.

"Your cooking is delicious, Thatch. I like it." Then Thatch smiled with pure joy and returned to the cooking place.

"Oi, you there, Entity…"Entity glanced at Izo who gives him a questioning look "…is it just me or you are actually hitting on Thatch?" then Entity gave him a challenging look.

"I am not hitting him. Are you a really over-protective BROTHER to care for him dearly or is there something more?" then their gazes almost suffocated Ace, good thing Thatch got back again making both change their expressions

"Yo guys! Want some more?" then both of them grabbed the plate making it a game of Tug-of-War "Umm, there's actually more?"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" both of them shouted then looked at each other's eyes while emitting a dangerous lightning that Ace can see.

"Okay!" then he returned back to the kitchen.

"I'LL EAT THIS!" Izo shouted then pulled the food towards him

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE QOUTE WHAT IS YOURS IS MINE?" then Entity pulled the plate

"THEN SAME TO YOU!" Izo pulled the plate again

"Ok, you can have it…" then Entity let go of the plate that made Izo stumble from his position. Good thing the food didn't land on his clothes but to his…

**O_O**

"S-sensei?" they all looked at their Sensei who is soaked with the curry sauce in his blue leather jacket. He seemed not to react at all.

"Your second battle will start. Go prepare before I turn you all into bald…" then everyone started to walk towards the entrance of the ring before anything unusual happens forgetting Thatch in the kitchen.

"Entiity…" he stopped from his tracks and looked at his Sensei

"Leader… I'm-"

"It's nice to see you enjoy. I am happy for you…" then his Sensei walked out with a small smile on his face…

"But… Didn't you forbid us to love others? Aren't you the one who said that love is hurtful? A human sin?" he kneeled down and trembled "Then, why? Why won't you stop me from the sins that killed me and your heart?" his crimson tears started to fall from his eyes as he ignores the presence of the person hiding behind the door.

'_**You are lucky to be love by many, Thatch. Because they are showing their feelings truly without hurting you unlike I who was happy to be loved by fraud people who believes that beauty is pure love…'**_

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

**Annnnnddd yes, There are weird pairings in this fic. VERY weird. But I wish you'd like it! Hehehe~**

**Ohohoho~ Izo vs. Entity, who will win? Lolz Poor Thatch not knowing that he'll get raped sooner or later.**

**Soooo, now you're interested in the Sensei groupie huh? Don'cha woorie avowt dat! We'll someday reach to that. He~**

**And yes, of course I wont end the story here. Why the hell should I? Writing is my life damn it! Why the hell should I stop when it is the only reason why I live? Lolz today's chapter is so dramatic…**

**Anyways, I might be featuring Thatch's POV next chapter… Remember, I MIGHT. Ok, ok! I'll end the note now!**

**Love, love!**

**~AkaYuki-kun**

…**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[WARNING! AN UNWANTED BLOODY SCENE COMING UP! PLEASE TURN OFF YOUR IMAGINATION WHEN YOU HAVE REACHED THE BATTLE. THANK YOU!]**

_You took me in, you took care of me. From the very first time, someone looked at me as who I am. If you go, I might die from loneliness. You complete me as I am now. I travelled with you and know you the best. For good and for evil, I'll just be here supporting you by your side._

_But why change so suddenly? Your smile that light up the world has turned into a line that seems to never end. The eyes that loves the world has turned dead like the one of the fish. Your feeling suddenly disappeared and your heart has turned blue. Tell me, how can I return you back to your cheerful self?_

_If you're hurt cry on me, if you cant stand lean on me. Tell me everything and I shall grant them. If you, who given me another chance to change all my mistakes, turn into a demon king, I don't care. You are you, that's all I want to have._

_Hey, if ever I return back to my past, will you please forgive me again and start anew?_

"_**Your name is Looney. A woman who never had a reason in life. You always sold your body for your own pleasure but actually never have you known what it means. From now on, all the impurities you have is erased for you shall follow me until we find our ultimate goal. The reason for you to live, from now on, is ATONEMENT. Do you have any questions to my decision?"**_

_Never…_

**[Unnamed (05)]**

**[Thatch's POV]**

I wonder why Entity acted like that… He looks kinda cool and smooth but I never knew that he had that bad past.

'…_then why wont you stop me from the sins that killed me..?'_

Killed? Does it mean that he already died? It's impossible right? I know Sensei's BAD LUCK is cool but it can't revive people right?

"Thatch! What are you thinking? You look stupid…" I just looked at Izo with a small smile and looked back the moving ground.

"Nothing really… It's just…" I looked back at Izo with a worried look "…do you think im stupid or something? I feel like im useless or something. I don't know anything and do anything. I want to help but I don't know how. It hurts just to think about that." Then he looked all weird and shocked then suddenly tackled me with a bear hug

"Aww, poor Thatch thinking of life. Your becoming matured now!" grrrrrr! He's mocking meeee! .

"Stop that Izo! I'm not a kid!" but he kept on cuddling me until Entity passed through us without any care "E-entity!" then he looked at me with his glowing red eyes that made me shiver. He averted his gaze and continued walking.

Why does this look like we had a love quarrel?

**[Somewhere in the crowded Audience]**

**[Looney's POV]**

Ara, ara~ Kawaii~sama's students are getting to battle. Aww, I missed the first round battle~ This is so not me~

Anyway~ Do you guys ask why I missed the first round? It's because~ I found some interesting scene when I was on the way here. I saw a certain employee of this place going inside the toy factory ,so~ I followed him~ His senses was undeniably sharp but of course, it's nothing compared to mine~ I took a lot of interesting information to document and finally done it all~ Of course, it's only for me ;) Also, I got late because I fell on a trashcan of weaklings, so yucky~

"GO 10-A~! I'LL GIVE YOU A NIGHT IN BED IF YOU ALL WIN~!" then the people around me looked at me with disgust and lust. Hmmp! Human imbeciles! Such a sinful being's that existed. Oh well~ they'll all just end up dying anyway~

"**Round** **2 will start 5 minutes from now! The contestants shall prepare and find their pairs! Blahblahblahblah!**" Hmmp! Start the battle already!

"**The first pair of the 10~A will be…"** Oh, oh! The first pairs will start fighting~

"**Thatch and…. Entity!**"

…

"**Their opponents will be the Synergy's pair!**"

"**Rose and Daisy!"**

…

…

…

…

"GO SYNERGY! KILL THAT SHITTY ENTITY!" I shouted loudly that made everyone look at me with their brows lifted. I just gave them a confused innocent look then they looked back to the ring. Hmmp! Foolish humans!

But wait! I think I have heard of that groupie before… Hmmm, Synergy…. Hmmm… AHHH!

"ENTITY~! SYNERGY ARE THE UNDERGROUND SPIES FROM THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY~ THEIR PARTY IS KNOWN TO BE THE UNDEFEATED PARTY FOR EVERY MISSION THEY ACCEPTED ARE ACCOMPLISHED. I BET THEY'RE BECAUSE OF THE UNDERGROUND SECRET~!" then everyone even the Synergy Pair looked at me with sulking faces. I just gave them my oh-so-innocent smile and continued to their previous activities. The opponents looked like they lost their guard and even moving as if they are escaping. Ara, ara, what a weak opponents. Boooo!

"**B-battle Start!"**

And then the two opponents ran around the two as if they are lions in circling their prey but too bad~ What they call prey is actually an undead dragon that risen from it's grave..

"Stay behind me, Thatch…" Oh! Oh! I forgot I have to take documentation! How forgetful!

The lady was first to attack. Oh, I forgot they were both ladies, Daisy, I think, took her pistol and fired at Mr. Weird hair and evaded it. From forgetting that he was actually shielded by Entity, he looked at him with terror and disbelief

"ENTITY!"

***flash***

He shouted as his eyes looked so terrified but unknown to him, Entity is blushing behind his bandages.

"Do not worry, I will not die that easily…"

***flash***

Then the gunshot he got released dark shadow-like smoke and then disappeared. Thatch was confused in a second but a sudden scream caught his attention.

"AHHHH! MY EYES! IT-IT ENTERED MY EYES! IT HURTS! SOME GET IT OFF!"

"GHAAAAAAAA! NOOO! GET OFF!" because of the pain, Ms. Rose tried to get it of but was unsuccessful. Then both of them wasn't able to take its pain. That is the pain of the Forsaken Prince. Because of that, one picture for you!

***flash***

The other girl, who is really in pain, took her hidden dagger and carved her eyes with it. She howled in pain and slowly walked backwards making her fall into the spiked ground

***flash***

The other one, pointed the gun to her eye and triggered it.

***flash***

Thus, the first pair won the battle…

"T-the w-winner is… PAIR #1 of 10-A!" no one clapped or cheered. The scene was too bloody and horrid for them to take, some even fainted from horror. Now, 10-A has 1 point…

"NICE ONE ENTITY! HORRIBLE AS ALWAYS! :P " then they walked out of the ring with Mr. Weird hair who had a face of disbelief. Yup, he'll be traumatized for about a month… Fufu~

_I'll title this first pair as the unwanted love couple~_

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

**O_O**

**Sorry guys, maybe I read too much horror stories xD Please don't kill me T.T**

**Yah, sorry about that guys, I know it was bad. A short horrid one. But they are the fallen saints, I have no choice!**

**I'll have to end the note here so bye bye~**

**Love, love!**

**~AkaYuki~kun**


	9. Chapter 9

_The sounds of bells blessed my birth_

_But those bells were the reason for this curse_

_Death of my loved one's triggered like a pistol_

_In that church was painted with crimson blood_

_I, who just stood there, held the silver sword with tears in my face_

_The gods never wanted my birth from the start_

_My insanity has over came me_

_A wicked smile planted in my face_

_I want to shout and stop myself_

_But the thirst of revenge stringed me like a puppeteer_

"_Life is a distorted dream…"_

"…_those are chosen to die are lucky…"_

…

"_**But do you really think that dying will lead you to happiness?"**_

_He stood up highly like he was no low than that of a god_

"_**Kneel down and atone for your sins, I shall lead you to your forgiveness…"**_

_I want to kneel, I want to cry but my body moved on its own and attacked my only salvation_

_The red coated sword pierced through the small fragile body that made my smile cease_

_But the small arms was found on my shoulders and comforted my unending pain_

"_**Your name is Cheshire, a rebellious mischievous cat who isn't a cat. You will atone your sins along with your companions. You will find your peace as you find your death. You will come with me and show me TRUTH."**_

_That day, I swore that I will lead him to the peaceful death that he promised me…_

_Because…_

_The very promise he made was the one who put me at ease and assuredness_

**[Unnamed (06)]**

**[Ruuki's POV]**

Mr. Thatch and Entity has finished their battle, the next one is me and Mr. Phoenix. I know he will be reliable since his devil fruit ability enhanced his fighting ability and his regeneration. I bet he's about 40 or 60+ since he is a human Phoenix (Noooooo! My fangirl dream has been ruined! Nooooo!)…

"You should fight now, yoi…" I gave him a glance at him then looked back at the ring. I don't intend to answer uninteresting statements and questions. Though the person who is asking me is a fine specimen.

"**Blahblahblahblahblah! Marco the Phoenix and The Class President Jun Ruukie!"**

"**Versus Blahblahblahblah- Orion and Kamikaze!"**

I have heard of those names. Orion is one who committed multi murdering that led the government to outrage. He was hunted with the bounty of 95,000,000 berry and took refuge in the underground. The government cannot take him from here because this ground is neutral. You will only turn into a criminal if you do not abide the laws inside the underground.

Kamikaze is an infamous musician and used hid music to hypnotize his listeners. Some were able to counter his ability but there were left dead. He has 87,000,000 berry on his head but he seemed to gang up with Orion. His code name is The Siren of the Forbidden Kingdom and that is pure bad news. Oh well, it will just all work out.

"…**BATTLE START!"**

No one actually moved. They were wise to inspect us first and remember the first battle.

"System Firewall: Activate…" then warnings appeared all over my view that annoyed me so I swapped it to see the people around me. Oh, they were alarmed from my move; they started to form an attack.

"Sweet Lullaby.." then Kamikaze hummed sweetly that made me quickly go to settings.

"Turn volume to 0%. Enable party, name; 10-A. Recruit Marco The Phoenix, Enable Party chat." Che, thanks to me you aren't affected Mr. Phoenix..

**[Party Leader: Mr. Phoenix, I know you cant hear anything, am I right?]**

**[Phoenix: Was that your devil fruit?]**

**[Party Leader: Yes, and im quite amazed that you can catch up. Use your mind and think of this as a virtual game.]**

**[Phoenix: Hell yeah]**

**[Don't use foul words in my chat]**

**[Phoenix: Sorry]**

Mr. Phoenix started to Attack and targeted the unguarded siren. He punched his face and at the chest part making Kamikaze choke blood off

**[Phoenix: Aren't you gonna help?]**

**[Party Leader: I made the party, isn't that help already?]**

**[Phoenix: At least put some music on…]**

**[Party Leader: How demanding]**

"Audio Files…" a window appeared with 100+ song collections (some are vocaloid heheh)… I chose the song by Kamui Gakupo titled 'Paranoid Doll'

**[Phoenix: Nice taste for songs]**

**[Party Leader: Hurry up and finish this already]**

**[Phoenix: As you wish…]**

Then he turned into his phoenix form that made me active the camera of my system. I only took 5 photo's where he was battling Orion who was as fast as the tiger's multiple leaping. They fought using fists at first but of course, the phoenix is to win. The battle should have ended if it wasn't for Kamikaze who is 5 meters behind me. Che, does he think that I am off guarded?

***BANG!***

A bullet hit my arm and made me fall in the ground. Phoenix looked at my location and was hit in the face by Orion. But good enough, the bullet wasn't made of sea stones.

"I knew it, your barrier is only human-proof. But you cannot evade or stop any moving object towards you…" It seems that my audio system has returned back to normal…

**[Phoenix: Are you alright?!]**

Che, worry yourself, Phoenix…

"It seems that my devil fruit ability has been underestimated…" I held my wounded arm and stood with a deviant look on my eyes. I smirked showing my canine tooth "System Terminator: Level 02 activate. Target #14324, Eliminate…" then systematic warning surrounded him all over that made him look around. "Eliminate all six senses…" then he suddenly went pale once all my warning disappeared. He looked around, covered his ears, bashed his head on the floor but didn't react to the pain. He shouted and shouted then run around the ring aimlessly not noticing that he crashed with his other pair and got out of the ring and ended up landing on the spiky ground next to the other corpse "Remember this, what you see now is not yet my full power." Then I walked towards the end of the ring and looked at the audience to see Ms. Looney of the Fallen Saints. I mouthed this words to her…

'The cat with two tails can grant you a wish, but the cat who lost his senses can grant you death…'

I left and went inside the resting room. I will learn more about them. I must know about them. After all,

Fallen Saints is not a group but a project that is forbidden for about a century…

'Sensei… Im so glad to become a candidate for your project…'

**[Cheshire's HYPER POV]**

HHHHHnnnggg! I hate him! Hate, hate, hate! He's not fluffy at all! At all! Not god, not good! Tsuyoi~sama~ I wanna hug you~

"Fuffuffuffu, what a coincidence. We have met again…" Hnnng! It's the bird, the bird!

"What do you want? -_- " then I passed through the damned bird.

"You and I both know who we are, boia. It's been a 10 years since we have met." I hissed at him that made him chuckle. I hate, hate, hate him!

"Tsuyoi~sama says that past cannot be return, only if you do not have the ability to go back." Then an arm in circled on my shoulder that made me turn into a vapor. Shhhhh! I don't like, like you!

"C'mon, don't be mad. I just merely disappeared. Your 'Tsuyoi~sama' wasn't there when we met right?" he followed me even though im invisible. DAMNED HAKI USERS!

"Yes, I was happy he wasn't. If he did, he wouldn't have accepted me. After all, I had no unforgivable sin to atone to those days." Then I slowly gone faster so that he wouldn't follow me.

"Second chance?" I bet he was very, very, very sad. Kshhhh! I really, really hate, hate him.

"Humans are more susceptible to chances and mistakes. If given a chance, they will do everything to be accepted but its already in their blood to become sinful. That's why I'd rather stick to Tsuyoi~sama so that I could atone my sins…" then I dispersed in the wind where he wont be able to follow me anymore.

_Love is a sin, but that sin is what we are atoning…_

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

**The past of the Sensei' groupie is really interesting. If only I could write more accurately, it would be better to read T.T**

**Anyways! Can anyone help me with all the action thingy? Can you guys advice me on writing battle scenes? Please~ *insert puppy eyes***

**Oh yeah, Ruuki's ability is really cool, huh? Let's just say his power is technology and OMG HIS ABILITY HAS FREE WIFI! I WANT! Damn, I really envy him T.T And these chapters will reveal more pairing like OMG CHESHIRE AND DOFLAMINGO? So HAWT! Doflaingo is a pedophile, just wanna say that.**

**WHERE THE HECK IS SENSEI+ACE=ROMANCE?! I DON'T KNOW! IT'S MISSING! WANTED! EXISTING OR NOT: ACEXSENSEI PAIRING! REWARD! aASDFASDFASDFSBGDFVASRAWSDADFADFGAFSDA! PLEASE REPORT TO MY EMAIL IF FOUND!**

***FAN GIRL SCREAM* DID I FORGET THE PAIRING MARCOxRuuki? BUT Noooo! Marco is 40? 60+++? My vivid dirty dreams has been broken! I swear im not going to put a devil fruit amplifier in this fic. Even though it already has on xD**

**Ok guys! Cheer on me for learning logic! Well, its because there will be an incoming character full of logic. If I fail on learning that, im gonna make him into a douche bag. Hekhekhekhekhek! (P.s Ruuki forgot to log out from their chat… :P)**

**Anyways~ I shall now end the story here (LOL joke, just the chapter xD) Ja~**

**Love, love!**

**~AkaYuki~kun**


	10. Chapter 10

_People tend to forget as time passes_

_They continue to live their live normally like nothing happened_

_But one person said to me:_

"_**No matter how many millennium passes, my heart will remain to be yours…"**_

_Poor little me, still believing those foolish words_

_But at least there's someone who told me such pure words_

_That's why I'm still here… Loving a person who doesn't exist_

* * *

**[Unnamed (Last)]**

**[Ace's POV]**

I groaned as I woke up inside an infirmary. I couldn't remember anything at all. Izo seated beside me with an annoyed face. I bet it's because of Thatch again. I swear there's going to be war. Aside from that, I also saw Looney, Entity, and who's this cat-kid?

"Ummm… What the hell happened?" everyone looked at the handsome me with silence. Izo just looked away like he doesn't want to talk to me for awhile. The entity guy went near me and looked at my perfect face. _What? Couldn't resist my looks? ;)_

"It's really impossible… I wonder how that happened. Im quite sure Ace's devil fruit isn't mastered that perfectly. It must be HIM. Since HE executes his flames perfectly. But it's really impossible…" he turned his back at me and went back to his previous position. _What? Who HIM? What are they talking about? Hello! Ace to earth? I'm still here!_

"It's possible. Don't you notice Tsuyoi~sama's special treatment? He even gave his favorite scarf to him. And judging by the portrait we saw 3 years ago, this person and THAT guy looks the same. Maybe an incarnation?" Looney shook her head and threw a picture towards us. It was an old worn out picture. Izo and I even stuck our head together and saw an old fashioned me and a beautiful little princess-like girl. I whistled and smiled

"I don't remember being a fashion model with a pretty chick…" Looney chuckled as I said that

"It's Kawaii~sama when he was still around 25-30 years old…"

…

…

…

"ASDFASDFERTADFGSDFASDFASRAWEF! It's a trap! A traaaaaaaappppp!" then I hid under the bed. I must hide, this world is not safe for my existence anymore.

"Fufufu~ Of course, it was his master's taste. That perverted doll master almost even remolded him to a girl. But Kawaii~sama is still kawaii so I don't mind if he changes into anything…" aaaannd I don't want to talk with this creep. I wonder what kind of mad scientist created this freak

"Anyway, why am I in that photo. I swear I never met Sensei before…"

"Nope… You met him… Centuries ago…" Entity leaned at the wall with his red glowing orbs looking at the ceiling

"Haaaahh? Do I look like an old geezer?" he sighed and swung his head sideward

"You're the 2nd rebirth of the Raging Pyro Ikii… The strongest flame user when I was still alive…"

"Do you look like you're dead?" I barked at him but he just looked at me

"And do I look like I'm still alive?" aaaannnddd the joke has gone far "…anyway, we must find a way to return your last life's memories. I'll be getting in-touch with King..." now who's this King-guy?

"Anyway, Ace~kun. Just keep your sanity or else…" the Cheshire guy warned me

"Anyway, let's go already Izo! It's our turn right?! I'm ready to kick some pirate asses!" I grinned but everyone just sighed at me. What? Is this a sighing contest? Is Sensei's pose that contagious?

"It's cancelled Ace. You really are hopeless, huh?" Izo massaged his temple like he was stressed of something. I finally went out with the sheet falling in the ground revealing my perfect body

***FLASH***

I looked at Looney who acts all innocent and oblivious

"What? I'm a photographer. It's a freedom of showing how I feel." Then she smiled that made my sweat drop. I picked up the sheet and hung it on my waist. Damn, I know I'm sexy but I don't like people taking pictures of my body.

"Anyway, what happened? Why is it cancelled?" then Izo pointed at the door

"Open it, you'll see…" then I went towards the door expecting someone jump at me but something else came into my view that made my jaw drop.

"A hundred casualties and five hundred injured. All caused by YOU with another PERSON in your body. You even burned my kimono damned it!" I scratched my head and closed the door. I went to the corner and seated while ignoring everything else.

"I swear I don't know anything. I never knew sleep walking was this intense. I swear I'll never sleep again."

"You'll eat those words…" Izo talked back at me that made me that made me bark back at him

"B-but at least not like that! I know I'm strong and hot but I can't burn this whole underground like that!" then the Sensei-group walked towards the exit

"Remember this Portgas… Keep your sanity. Many events are to come. That's why control your powers… and also your heart…" huh? What was the last one again? I wasn't able to hear clearly. I think I need a doctor

"Ace…" Izo whispered with worry "Sensei saved your damned ass you know? He really actually cares… At least in my point of view…" then I looked at myself seeing no wounds of any battle

'_For you I will fight… That's why… Please, come back to me… Portgas… Let's all go back to school…'_

Those words flooded inside my head. Is it just my imagination or a memory from what happened. I don't know, but I'll just ignore it this time.

"Antway, where is it?" Izo raised his brow in questioning "My scarf? My clothes and my hat…" he pointed at the shelf where my burnt scarf and hat was placed "My pants?"

"It got burned…" he said with a neutral voice

"Maybe I got too hot for it to handle…" he glared at me

"Shut up Ace, before I shove my shoes to that narcissist mouth of yours…" there was a minute of silence but we both broke into laughter even in this kind of confusion.

_Yup, it's still me :)_

* * *

**[Somewhere in the left wing of the underground]**

**[Sensei's POV] **_**(finnnaaaalllllyyyyy :D)**_

As I walk in this bricked road, I look at the ground with many unanswerable questions in my mind. Tears threatened to fall in my fragile eyes but I shook my head to stop it.

"Neneneneee~! We have meeeeet agaaayn~ Eu-pho-ria ;)" I stopped when I heard a familiar voice who is owned by someone who I don't wish to see.

"Mikael, you still exist?" he giggled and went near me. He examined my face with those un-owned eyes of his and reached to touch me. I slapped off his hand as rejection but he didn't frown. Instead, he smiled widely in that human body

"Nenenenenee~! I heeeeeaaard, I heard~! Piiiiiiiieee-rrrroooow is back~ Isssss int great?" the last word he spoke turned dark that made me positive that he has something in plan. Mikael, you fool, getting read easily like always

"The human child is resisting you, Mikael. Let him go. You can't continue like this over and over again." Then he laugh in many voiced that enraged me greatly. This fool… "MIKAEL! HOW MANY SOULS DID YOU DEVOUR THIS TIME?! WILL YOU NOT LEARN YOUR LESSON?!" Mikhael you little fool!

"Nee, Euphoria…" he said in a low dark voice "…I heard you've been giving off your so-called gifts to beings… Isn't that unfair?" his eyes turned into red circular orbs that says agony and hate "You never even gave me my only wish…"

"Mikhael…" I'm sorry "I shall again return you to your cage…" please, forgive me… "That's why, do not resist…" Because I don't want to pain you "…it's futile…" even for me…

"You're so unfair…" then his voice sounded all over with many other voices of once living being. Entity, I need you now… But I guess, this war is mine. "Nee, Euphy…" I flinched at the name being said "…you're getting weak. In ability and in mind. You've become too attached to people…" another voice that sounded like in pain "Won't it kill you?" I took the small box from my blue coat and summoned a silver fork with ruby gems embedded at its end "Oh, that's the Conchita's last feast… HOW GREAT TO SEE IT AGAIN." Then he climbed on the wall with those sharp claws growing on those poor human fingers

"It's true I have grown weak. It's only because my night is already nearing. That's why as long as I'm still alive, I will do my duty to turn this once peaceful world back to its rightful posture. But now, I also have to do my duty to get rid of you…"

"Hmmm~! Your duty sounds naughty."

_Mikael, you foolish little man. Why have you turned into this? Why of all the people in this world, why can't I save you from your sins? We were supposed to be together until our time ends. So why chose the wrong path of existing?_

'_**Hey, I'm also master's creation! My name is Mikael! What's yours?'**_

'_**I have no knowledge of what my name is. Will master give me one?'**_

'_**Nope! Not at all, he gave us the freedom to choose our paths. Anyway, we got to get you one! Let me think!'**_

'_**Is it that important to have a name?'**_

_At that time, you smiled at me with pure happiness_

'_**Now I know what your name is now!'**_

'_**Please tell'**_

…

'_**Your name is Euphoria. Because you bring me happiness and joy. No matter what happens, I promise I'll smile when I see you. Since you are the joy of my life…'**_

_Mikael, you fool… Why does my friend have to suffer this sin?_

* * *

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

**Annnnd! This is where I broke down and stopped writing. I mean, god, my eyes are red from all the thinking yet I can't even put it into words. Also, sorry guys for the late update!**

**Oh yeah, finally a review! Lolz, sorry for talking to myself. It's a habit of mine to cheer myself and other people. Now that you got the name, youre happy right?**

**Anyway! OMG Sensei wasn't the narcissist guy like Ace right? (Ace: HEY!) I mean, what's the real feelings Sensei show in the midst of what he says? Confusing, isn't it.**

**Anyway, tune in to the next chapter which is titled as [The Strongest]**

**Love, love**

**~AkaYuki~kun**

**Credits to Oda~sama for One Piece**


	11. Chapter 11

**[The STRONGEST]**

**[Thatch's Pov]**

Really, why is my life so very confusing? Am I the only one who is suffering this kind of treatment? Being ignored is really VERY depressing. But because of what happened in the platform…

'_Thatch, stay behind me. I'll protect you…'_

And now I'm blushing. But that's not only it. I get to see him use his devil fruit! That was so cool~! He reminds me of the Devil fruit I just obtained last week. Because of it my luck changed a lot~

"Nee, nee, NEE~! You're onnnnee of Uforyyyyaaa'ssss students riiiiggghhh tt?" huh? Isn't he one of the guards of this place? Uforya? Who's that?

"Excuse me but I don't know what you are talking about…" I gave him a sad smile

"Isshh dat sow? Ok!" then he walked towards me with his nails growing out. Wait. What. What. WAT?

"U-umm, w-what are you doing?" his smile widen like a demon's grin that creeped me out. I would have rather get ignored T.T

"Ahhh, at last I got my control…" his eyes suddenly turned into red all over. Eeekkk! SOMEONE! I FEEL LIKE IM GOING TO GET RAPED! "… you little liar. I know you are his student. But I can't understand why he chose to throw away his life force to fill yours and Pyro's." huh? Life force? Pyro? Guys, please stop playing pranks with me. I'm really confused here.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…" I back off little by little until I got hit on the wall. This crazy guy keeps on walking towards me with that murderous aura. I swear I feel like I'm going to get killed in no time

"You're not that weak right? I know that. People really don't notice that too." And he got a point there. I'm not weak! It's just that I'm not used to people and fighting. That's all.. "But too bad, you're a COWARD. If I posses you, you'll be easy to take over. How BORING. ARE YOU REALLY HIS STUDENT YOU LITTLE COCKRAOCH?! I FEEL DISAPPOINTED!" then I stood up and slowly took my dagger hidden at the rim of my pants. He suddenly dashed towards me when he noticed so I dodged him.

"If you're talking about Sensei then I won't wonder why you are giving off bad comments about me." Yeah, cause Sensei gives the worst lessons in a short period of time "But at least he teaches us how to be better than just giving worse lectures of life!" then I ran towards the left side of the hall to escape him. Well, not literally escaping. Just looking for a better place to fight.

"Where? Are? You? GOING?!" I looked at my back and saw him crawling on the side of the wall. Ok, that's CREEPY. What kind of author would make this a horror fiction?! (**ME :P**)

"Shhhhheeeetttt! What the hell is happening?!" then I hastened my steps so that he wont be able to catch up with me. Hell, he claws the wall like fuck. Ummm, hello? I just have a soft skin! Izo even suggested me to take a lotion to make it softer!

"Those who are in HIS side will be my prey. I wonder what his reaction will be when I wrap you headless as a gift?" I suddenly tripped and fell harshly on the ground. Ouch that hurts T.T What the hell is happening to this country?

"Fuck…" I whispered as I try to stand up but it was useless. I looked at my back and saw him standing like a shadow with red glowing eyes. I held my dagger tightly and pierced his foot along with the ground so that he won't be able to get me for awhile. He screamed throughout his lungs with black shadows slowly leaving some in his mouth that enraged him. Ok, maybe that was a BAD plan.

"FILTHY HUMAN…" he kicked me in a monstrous strength that made cracks on the walls. That hurts. Fuck, I'm already bleeding. Damn, I feel pathetic.

"Hey, you there, a remnant of Mikael. I bet you remember me." I heard someone's voice that lit up my hope.

"Entity!" then the bad guy looked at his back and revealed Entity with….out…his…bandages…

"Kikikiki, we meet again, little Arthurious… how long has it been since me met?" I couldn't understand their conversation. Hell, I cant even talk due to too much feelings inside. Damn, I swear im going to explode. HE'S SO HOT!

"Thatch, are you unhurt? Did he do anything to you? Tell me, please." He said in a worried voice that made me hide my face filled with red colors

"K-yeah… I-im f-fine. Really.. J-just get me out of here…" damn, why do I feel like this? I swear im so confused now. Everyone is messing up with me. You too Entity!

"As you wish…" suddenly I fell into his arms from the wall. Wat? Huh? WATWATWAT? I don't know anymore. How did that happen? I'm really confused "Now, Thatch, will you lend me your hand." I hurriedly placed both my hands to his cheeks by reflex. Lol, im not gonna act all shy now. I decided that I'll grab every opportunity from now on. **(And introducing… The newly improved Thatch! Hehe) **"Thank you… But not like that. I am asking for your assistance." Then I place my hands down shyly. Ok, I think I got over confident.

"Ok, how can I help?" I gave him a determined smile. Yes! I feel renewed! I'm not going to be useless anymore! I promise that!

"Alright then…" the placed me down facing at the bad guy that made me sweat cold "…will you hold this?" then he gave me a longgggggg biggggggg….. BANDAGE LOLz.

"What's this?" I asked him but he only whispered hotly on my ear

"Restraints…" then he dashed towards the BAD GUY from my back with a smile.

"Get ready Mikael! I'm in a good mode of dispersing you." Then I joined their rampage as well.

* * *

**[Marco's POV]**

"So you're saying that Sensei is an ancient replica of someone who ruled an era many years ago?" Ruuki nodded while running towards the entrance of the platform.

"Yes, and now they are proposing a project called 'Fallen Saints' that actually was made after the last person joined." Then we stopped at the burnt up battleground

"But isn't it that Cheshire's group?" he raised his brow saying 'are you kidding me?'

"Cheshire is NOT a group member but rather a PART of the Fallen Saints…" then It was my time to raise my brow

"What's the difference?" then he sighed loudly

"Like us, he's like a TEST SUBJECT but it's not the right thing to put it…" then he bit off his thumb "…let's say that it's like a Christian making a confession to a priest about his sins. Sensei… No… Euphoria cleanses a person's soul and takes it to him. But that's not the only thing there is…" he started tapping at the air. I bet he's using his devil fruit "Sensei is NOT a devil fruit user nor his so-called group is. He's simply the ORIGIN and KNOWLEDGE of the past era, the era of SUPERIORITY…" he knows too much. My head is really going to blow if this continues

"Then why is he alive and acted like our teacher? Is he actually planning to take down Oyaji?" he shook his head slowly

"No, he IS our teacher. And I doubt he plans to take out your Oyaji. But there is a chance that he wants to take out one of your comrades."

"Who?" I asked him with a serious face. If he's planning to take one of my brothers, then I have no choice but to fight him.

"Someone who OBVIOUSLY is backstabbing you guys…" it was sarcasm. Im sure. Since he knows that I don't know who.

"Tell…"

* * *

**[Izo's POV]**

Ok, I know that Ace really messed up the battleground badly but I never knew that their souls where vengeful.

"I knew it! I shouldn't have let you come! Now these freaky looking people are after us! What kind of bad luck magnet are you?!" I shouted at Ace while running faster than the wind with people with weird red eyes chasing over us like zombies

"Hell, I know im dreaming! Maybe I've played too much zombie games at the net!" then we turned at the right which is towards the battlegrounds

"System: BLOCKAGE" then we both fell on the ground and looked at our great savior

"Are you an angel? A god?" then we got ignored by him and got passed us.

"I knew you were headed here. Looney will be coming here at haste while Entity is with Thatch. Sensei is fighting with the real ORIGIN of these possessed bodies…" then he touched the screen that blocked the freaks "…this shield won't last long. Ready your weapons and souls, these guys eat will eat your life off…" I got mad when I heard him saying that Entity is with Thatch. Ggggrrrr! Just wait till I get my hands on you

"What are these people?" then Prez looked at us with Enigmatic eyes

"A soul that seeks for dominion to this era…" a soul? So he means that it's only one? Screw that! Look! Its plenty of them!

"Why are they attacking us like my freaky fan girls?" Ace's narcissist mouth is activating again

"They're after you, Portgas. Since you are the incarnation of the Raging Pyro of the Superiors." Ahh, that name again. Ace is ace! Not Ikii you freaks!

"Ok, nerdy, the wall is already breaking. What should we do?" the he took his gun and threw it to me

"We fight. After all, we are Sensei's students." Then I grinned at that thought. Yeah, Sensei is fighting the boss, so we'll just take care of the mobs for him.

"Ok, nerdy! I'll vote you as Marco's boyfriend!" then he just adjusted his eyes glasses

…

"I'm straight…" then we all gone silent…

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Strongest(2)]**

**[Looney's Pov]**

As I pull one of Kawaii~sama's student at my back to balance him, he groaned and muttered on his sleep. Poor child, experiencing such horrible experience. But I'm quite surprised that the remnant wasn't able to possess him. I must admit, Mr. Freckles has good brothers to live with. What a strong family.

***ring!***

Yeah right, like I'm going to answer that! There's only one person who knows my number and he is the worse person to exist!

***RING! RING!***

"WHAT?!" now my mood is bad.

"Head left and you'll arrive to Abyss~sama's students. You'll find yourself watching a crowd of remnants like what happened to the child you're holding. Prepare yourself, Mikhael gone stronger than he was 5 years ago..." then he coughed loudly that made me frown. Tsss, weakling...

"Hmp! Why help when you're already nonexistent?" then he chuckled at the end on the line

"Because..." there was a long pause that made me think he was smiling "...I AM NONEXISTENT"

* * *

**[Entity's Pov]**

I countered his attack with my fist and added it some force enough to push him away. Thatch used my bandages as ropes to restrain him and successfully tied him. But of course, the Mikhael I know doesn't stop from a simple attack. He kicked Thatch at the stomach and backed off

"Kekeke, interesting interesting. Though is these piece of exorcism talisman enough to destroy me? What do you think of me? A fool after all those years of war?" then the bandages rot and turned into dust like it didn't affected him at all. I knew it, his soul has truly gone stronger. I guess taking it with me was a good idea to test.

"Of course, you are a fool, since you returned to this place. You knew that you'll still return right? Why fight aimlessly when suffering your sins is more worth it!" he frowned a bit then smiled again. He's a creep.

"How about you~? Why protect something that isn't worth protecting~? Aren't you the fool?" he dashed towards me with his claws pointing at my left eye "I wonder what would happen if I carve this eye of yours..." Thatch attacked on his back that made me pull the enemy towards me. Of course, i didn't pull him for no purpose at all.

"Cut the thorn on his back! It's the one manipulating this kid!" hurry before it's too late!

"Nooo way~!" then the remnant balanced himself and then...

...

"ENTITY!" Thatch shouted in terror when he witnessed me being stabbed with those sharp nails. Black colored blood trailed down and dropped on the floor with no permission. As each of it touch the floor, it turned into darkness and disappear.

"Kekekekeke! That's right! The Undead king can also bleed like humans! Isn't that a weakness too?" he pulled out his hand and that made me slowly descend to the ground. Damn, he's getting in my nerves. If this continues... I... "Oho? Don't tell me you-"

***crash!***

At that moment, my eyes widen from what i saw. Thatch was holding a piece of broken wood with eyes full of hate. It even surpassed the enemy were facing! Maybe he got to influenced on Leader's gift...

"You... I don't care if you look down on me..." he threw the wood to the ground and kicked the remnant with inhuman strength "...even if you hurt me it's okay... Since I'm just a coward... I'm afraid to hurt people easily..." he took his dagger from the ground and pointed it to the remnant with killing intent "But if you mess up with people who cares for me... I have no choice but to KILL you..." those words sent shivers to my spine. But this is no time for that. The Thatch now is greatly different from the Thatch I've know. If he hurt the kid then we can't save him. This will be troublesome.

"Kekekeke, that's right you little bug, hate me... Hate me more! If you don't I'll kill this person in front of you..." haaahh?! kill me? in your dreams! But now I know what this bastard is planning now.

"Dont listen to him Thatch! If you do you'll-" and then I was already too late to say that. Seeing Thatch in his Psycho mode looked like he won't get persuaded easily. Now I get the feeling this battle is 2 against one "Thatch!" I shouted as a warning to see if he'd listen but no avail. Argh, what a troublesome work…

* * *

**[Someone Important's Pov]**

I took a detour and looked at the side of the wall. Hmmm, as expected, the remnant only took some useful people to posses. But seriously though, it's quite troublesome to walk around without any escort or assistant. But who cares anyway?

"1 remnant battling sensei… 13 are being ambushed by Looney… 1 with the Entity… But I wonder how that damned remnants posses too much? Maybe Mikael finally realized how to use his ability? Tsk.! How troublesome…"

"What are you doing here..?" I got startled and looked at the offending person from behind.

"Oh, it's just you…" she just looked at me with her usual frown. Tsk.! Don't guess who! It's just one of Abyss-sama's students named Iraia… She just discovered me while I was stalking at some other students and she seems too interested on me that creeps me out…

"Not planning to help? How unmanly. Anyway tell me how to get rid of them…" Tsk.! But it's true that she can rid of all of these remnants. After all, she inherited an ancient power.

"The thorns on the back of their necks are very fragile. It connects a soul to another. But I wonder if you'll really help them." She smirked with that weird face of hers. Ok, this girl is a creep. Looney's more preferable, since I got used to him "….ANYWAY! I wonder if you're planning to help." She moved closer to my face that made me maintain my position. She's challenging me! But oh well, she's a good challenge to take.

"If I help, what would I get?" I made a pause to think and finally found an excuse

"I heard of a black market who sells high quality linen. I could give you the coordinates if you help." Then she hurriedly went towards the battlefield full of remnants. As expected, she's a freak to linen. But I could get used to that, since I could use it against her.

"How about a date tomorrow, old geezer? That'll be more interesting than a simple linen."

"I would prefer to be forever single than to date a clothing-fetish woman like you…" she gave a creepy look and flicked her fingers

"Then I'll just kidnap you and force you. Since you're too easy to find…" did I also forgot to tell you that you will forever be single too?

"Then I'll just do suicide after this battle…" she waved her arm while walking away from my position. I do want to help them out but I cant do it now. Not until he calls for my name…

'_Due to your betrayal to your superiors… I will proclaim you as the Nonexistent King… Until I call for your name, you will not be needed…'_

Aww c'mon Abyss-sama… You really did cast me out like that… But you still cant deny the fact that… I'm still your servant…

"Tsk.! Abyss-sama's like a girl… In her period…" I got multiple heavy coughs because of that. But still, it made me smile…

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

**Sorry guys for the crappy chapter today. You see, imam work'n on my project for the sake of my future Lolz. But no worries! Imma still alive and writing right? So don't worry! Imma update the next chapter**

**So about our previous topic…**

**Yeah… Ruukie is straight. No matter how many times you view it, he has no interest at anything at all. Except for book and crime and stuff. But who knows? This character isn't fully developed yet. The same as the others too. Cause to tell you the truth… *whispers* I don't know where I get this ideas on writing Lolz**

**And I had to warn you guys not to jump conclusions. There's something about Sensei and the Raging Pyro that you guys don't. **

**Now! About the new Thatch. Yes, I decided to make him a yandere. For about a few chapters only. Cause when I read some fics, Thatch is a player and loves to hang out with girls and stuff. But I wanna see how it would turn out in this personality. Since im going to test it, tell me if it sucks cause im gonna stop. xD**

**And oh! A new character! But he's not that new to me. Since he's old not young xD ( get my joke? Get it? …no? T.T)**

**Oh yeah, tune in to the next chapter but I wont let you guys expect much since you know the lazy me :P**

**Love, love!**

**~AkaYuki~kun**


End file.
